1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with a chip module mounted thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,647,138 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an electrical connecting base for bearing a chip module, a pressing cover and an operating member. The pressing cover covers on the electrical connecting base, and has a first pressing portion and a second pressing portion for pressing the chip module. The first pressing portion and the second pressing portion are respectively located on two sides of the pressing cover. When the first pressing portion and the second pressing portion are pressed down to the chip module, the chip module may tend to be damaged easily because of the force may be concentrated around one position on each side.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector which can avoid damaging the chip module is desired.